halocostumingfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Pepakura
Introduction Pepakura(Souvent nommé "Pep" ou "Pepa") est un logiciel qui signifie "paper craft". Mais il est différent. C'est un programme qui génére des formes à couper et à assembler pour créer une forme en 3D, donc n'importe qui peut prendre un model 3D existant et le rendre réel. Tandis que Pep est bien pour les débutants armuriers, il donne rarement des armures de grande qualité.. Mais si ça arrive, les coûts pour créer un niveau de détail impressionant peuvent atteindre 500$CAN. Pepakura peut aussi être utiliser comme base pour le moulage. Soyez sûrs de lire nos avant-garde sur la sécurité: Sécurité FAQ Q: Qu'est-ce que Pepakura? A: Pepakura Designer vous permet de créer un dévelopement for models en papiers facilement à partir de data 3D, utilisées dans les logiciels de 3D habituels. Vous pouvez ouvrir un model et faire des ajustements (Pas expliqué dans ce tutorial) ou vous pouvez ouvrir des models déja faits et commencer à construire votre propre armure faite de papier! Q: What is pepakura printed on? A: The .pdo files (The ones that Pep uses)that are shared here are, for the most part, saved to print on normal letter paper, but some are formatted for A4, This is a universal standard size paper, however it is not what is typically used here in the United States (Letter).If you are using a model with an A4 format you will have to change the settings and manipulate the images to make sure they fit on the paper, which is covered here. Q: What type of paper works best? A: Pep is usually printed on cardstock, which is just a thicker type of paper (still printer friendly). 110lb cardstock is most common and can be bought at any office supply store, or even wal-mart and is about $10USD for about 200 pages (we recommend about 500 pages on hand if you're going to make a whole suit). How-To First, read this entire page. Make sure you read the whole page. Then, grab the stuff on the shopping list at the bottom and follow the steps below. Download Pepakura To download Pepakura, you will need to visit Pepakura's website Select "Download" from the left. Once on the download page, select Pepakura Designer. Follow the download and installation instructions on that page. Download the Armor Files There are several people who have made downloadable armor files. You can find them at our Pepakura File Index. * If you can't find what you need, try here:http://405th.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=3144 Opening a .pdo file #Open up the Pepakura Designer program. #Once Pepakura Designer is open, select "Open" under the "File" tab. #Find the file that you will be printing out and open it. #From here you should see two windows. The one on the left is the 3D model you opened. The window on the right is where the unfolded pieces will appear. Remove Faces' Color If you don't want to waste ink by printing out gray on all of the faces. It's not necessary, as you won't see the color when it's finished. You just need to select the "Both Windows" tab, and uncheck "Use Materials For Faces". This should turn your helmet white, as well as all of the pieces shown on the right to white as well. This will make all the faces on the right and left windows turn white. Changing Paper Size If you are using a file formatted for A4 paper, then you might need to change it to letter format. To change the page configuration from A4 to letter: #Select the "File" tab and select "Print and Paper Configuration". #Change the paper size to letter from A4. #You should also change the margins as low as possible. 10 is a good number. Scale your Printout The term Scaling is referring to how big Pepakura will make the finished model. If scaling is off, your finished model will be sized poorly. Most of the newer models are already scaled properly for someone about 6' tall. Formula You can use this formula to determine how big you should make your armor: This is for the helmet. The Master Chief is 7'2" tall (86 inches). #Find out your height in inches. #Divide your height by 86. xx / 86 = x.xxxxx #Take the number you found in step 2, and multiply it by 31.9. #Go to Pepakura Designer, open the helmet, and go to the "scale by specifying value". #Enter the number you found in step 3 in the assembled height box. This is the height of the helmet in centimeters. Note: Keep in mind: the size of the default scale that's in use before you edit is from the base of the ground to the top outside of MC's helmet. You don't really want the top of your head to be touching the top of the inside of the helmet if you expect it to fit right. So you may want to add two or three inches to your actual height before doing the math. This may help other areas as well, where it could come through a bit tight. After you print, double check that all flaps have numbers on them. Also, print a Bicep with the scaling you have decided for yourself to make sure that it fits properly. It is much easier to make a bicep than it is a helmet. Rearranging Layout Moving Since letter and A4 paper are different sizes, the pieces will usually not fit after you change the paper size. You will need to re-align them to fit on the pages. First, rid of the 3D window, so that you will have more room to re-arrange the pieces. Select the "Configuration" tab, and click on "Show Only 2DPatternWindow". To space the patterns out, you'll need to use the "Select and Move" tool. You can select it in the right-click menu. Now, arrange all of the piece so they all fit on the pages, and don't overlap. You can put as many pieces on one page as you can without overlap, but some space aids in cutting it out. Rotating Using only the "Select and Move" tool, you can arrange all of the pieces. However, if you don't want to waste paper, you can use the "Rotate Part" tool to arrange the pieces closer, and conserve paper. To use the "Rotate Part" tool, select it in the right-click menu. Now when you click on a piece, small circles will appear on its vertexes. Select a pivot vertex. There should now be a cross hair on it. Now, click and drag another vertex in order to spin the piece. Position your parts to your satisfaction. Pepakura Printing Settings After you have the paper resized, and the patterns re-aligned, you should be able to print. There are a few more things that you may want to change before printing though. Flaps You can change whether or not there are flaps (which are used to tape or glue one pattern to the other), color the flaps, or change the width of the flaps. Edge ID You can turn on or off the Edge ID- it's a number that helps you match adjacent edges. From here you can also flip the ID position and change the font size. Size 6 font will reduce the chance of numbers overlapping. Line Style Here you can edit appearance of your line, if it is a Cut Line, Mountain Line (outside fold) or Valley Line (inside fold). Knowing the overall look of your Mountain and Valley lines will help you know whether you are folding out or folding in. If you are not satisfied with the line type defaults, you can also change them to your preference. Print Check it one last time, and maybe again.. then print it. Cutting Out Using a sharp X-acto knife or scissors, cut out the faces and tabs. Fold Your Lines With Pen and Ruler #Find 2 different color pens and a metal ruler. #Assign each color pen to a fold type (eg. red = mountain, blue = valley) #Line up the ruler on the line that you will be scoring. Use the appropriate color pen for the fold line. #Use the pen to score the line. Press harder than normal, and run the pen back and forth at least once or twice. #Fold the piece the appropriate way. With a Knife This will give sharper lines than the pen method, but it's easy to press down too hard and cut all the way through. You can score freehand, or use a ruler as in with pen and ruler method. #Make some test cuts on a piece of scrap to gauge the pressure you should apply. #Score along the fold line using a light amount of pressure. (too much and you will cut through the paper-too little and you will not get a good score line) #Fold the piece the appropriate way. With a Dull Knife A dull knide, such as an ordinary table knife, can be used to compress paper fibers at the fold line, to aid folding. #Make sure the knife has to serrations to cut the paper #Find a hard surface to work on #Press the knife firmly along the line. #Fold the piece the appropriate way. Assembly After you cut out and score all the pieces, you might be in dismay at the enormity of the task... Pep IS cheap, but it is not a one day process; take a break if you are feeling overwhelmed. Start with a flat side away from edges; if you start at an edge, tiny imperfections will build up, you may find that your piece is deformed, or that you can't fit a piece in properly. There are several different methods for connecting the pieces, they range from simple to exotic: Hot Glue: Most popular and easiest method. Combines the strength of CA glue with the ease of Scotch tape. It can be removed- carefully- and re-glued if a seam is misaligned. Scotch Tape Very temporary. Should probably not be used unless no other method is available. Resin may tear the tape apart. Hobby Glue This is a good choice. It comes in small containers and you will need several, though. It's also still toxic. Strengthening & Detailing Once you're done with the assembly, put it on! Take a picture. Snipe your dog. Melee your neighbors. Now get to the Strengthening page to learn to strengthen your armor, then on to our Detailing page to learn how to detail your armor. Shopping List *Card Stock *Pepakura Designer (program) *Printer *Clean Workspace *Scissors *Metal Ruler *Red Pen (if used) *Blue Pen (if used) *Hot Glue Gun and sticks, or CA glue *X-acto knife (if used) Catégorie:Casque Catégorie:Daft punk